speedandknightfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Tenkai Knights fan-made toy creations
Spin Master, Happinet, and Academy make many different kinds of figures for Tenkai Knights like Basic Figures, DX Figures/Titan Figures, and more, which can be used to make interesting creations, They can be realistic, meaning that the creations can look like something that would appear in the show, or can just be impressive that would inspire people to build as well. This is a list of toy creations. These can be made by members of the wiki or outside members like fans of the show. List Gallery B&Y Tenkai Trooper Combination 1.jpg B&Y Tenkai Trooper Combination 1 (2nd Version).jpg Braven X (Beast Form) (MOC by Dellpotus).jpg Tributon X (Beast Form) (MOC by Dellpotus).jpg Valorn X (Beast Form) (MOC by Dellpotus).jpg Lydendor X (Beast Form) (MOC by Dellpotus).jpg Kurokishi X (Beast Form) (MOC by Dellpotus).jpg Vilius X (Beast Form) (MOC by Dellpotus).jpg Torox X (MOC by Dellpotus).jpg Crab (MOC by Dellpotus).jpg Heavy Machine Gun (MOC by Dellpotus).jpg Back Cannon of Twin Leg (MOC by Dellpotus).jpg Vilius Dedicated Air Bike (MOC by Dellpotus).jpg Power Arm (MOC by Dellpotus).jpg Spectros Air Bike (MOC by Dellpotus).jpg I Firebird (MOC by Dellpotus).jpg Jet Pack (MOC by Dellpotus).jpg Ville Wyvern (MOC by Dellpotus).jpg Ville Minotaur (MOC by Dellpotus).jpg I Ville Bat (MOC by Dellpotus).jpg Great Braven (MOC by Dellpotus).jpg Viklips Rex (MOC by Dellpotus).jpg Great Spectros Kaiser (MOC by Dellpotus).jpg Perfect Great Spectros Kaiser (MOC by Dellpotus).jpg Lydendor and Dromus robofusion.jpeg Tumblr nj9marG7im1rfy272o1 1280.jpg Beureibeun X (MOC by Academy).jpg Teuribyuteon X (MOC by Academy).jpg Heukgisa X (MOC by Academy).jpg Wo Seutallion & Seukai Geuripon 1 (MOC by Academy).jpg Wo Seutallion & Seukai Geuripon Fusion 2 (MOC by Academy).jpg Beureibeun X & Deuropswip Fusion (MOC by Academy).jpg Seupegteuloseu Pyujeon X (MOC by Academy).jpg Braven X (MOC by Avonekgrey).jpg Tributon X (MOC by Avonekgrey).jpg Lydendor X (MOC by Avonekgrey).jpg Valorn X (MOC by Avonekgrey).jpg Shippu no Kurokishi Σ (MOC by Avonekgrey).jpg Vilius X (MOC by Avonekgrey).jpg BlasTank (MOC by Avonekgrey).jpg Dropship (MOC by Avonekgrey).jpg Light & Dark Tenkai Dragon (MOC's by Avonekgrey).jpg Dark Tenkai Dragon (MOC by Avonekgrey).jpg Baltax (MOC by Avonekgrey).jpg Vilius X (MOC by Hell-z).jpg Braven X (MOC by Yoda22222).jpg Supermode Bravenwolf (MOC by Raiden225005).jpg Burning Mode (MOC by Kルボン).jpg Blizzard Mode (MOC by Kルボン).jpg Elemental Titan Fusion (MOC's by Kルボン).jpg Elemental Titan Fusion (MOC by 白骨と化したマブシ).jpg Flight Type Tributon (MOC by 児島藤一).jpg Braven XX (Braven X+Vilius X) (MOC by みらーじ).jpg Titan Fusion (MOC by 【少しはリセキチ】FooMa).jpg Vilius Sureiga (MOC by 麻木泰乃).jpg Braven X (MOC by 装弩).jpg Vilius Scorpio (MOC by 麻木泰乃).jpg Braven X & Vilius X (MOC's by ジェナ).jpg Baltax (MOC by 麻木泰乃).jpg Base (MOC by 麻木泰乃).jpg Vilius X & War Stallion Fusion (MOC by 麻木泰乃).jpg Braven X (MOC by 天霜莉都).jpg Minotaur (MOC by レオ).jpg Dragon Rider (MOC by つのうさぎ).jpg Vilius Extreme (MOC by 麻木泰乃).jpg Braven X (MOC by 由中).jpg Bird 1 (MOC by 河上 源(みなも)).jpg Bird 2 (MOC by 河上 源(みなも)).jpg Tributon X (MOC by ろぼ).jpg Kurokishi XX (Kurokishi X+Tributon X) (MOC by たかむ～).jpg Four-seater Tank (MOC by Ut).jpg Tenkaio (MOC by ボーヌ).jpg Braven X (MOC by Tera).jpg Tributon X (MOC by Tera).jpg Valorn X (MOC by Tera).jpg Lydendor X (MOC by Tera).jpg Corrupted Trooper Spider (MOC by Taaron12).jpg Tornadobird (MOC by ボーヌ).jpg Gotae (MOC by ボーヌ).jpg Evil Robofusion (MOC by ボーヌ).jpg Flying Killers (MOC by Ank).jpg Great Tenkaio (MOC by ボーヌ).jpg Lydendor+Spectros Yellow Warrior (MOC by ボーヌ).jpg Minotaur (MOC by ボーヌ).jpg Ogenchu Jet (MOC by Goumanbone11).jpg Portal Smasher (MOC by ボーヌ).jpg Firebird+Thunderbird (MOC by Ank).jpg Ville Bat+Bureiga+Flying Killers (MOC by Ank).jpg Baltax (MOC by Ank).jpg Titan Bravenwolf (MOC by Taaron12).jpg Titan Tributon (MOC by Taaron12).jpg Titan Lydendor (MOC by Taaron12).jpg Titan Valorn (MOC by Taaron12).jpg Titan Vilius (MOC by Taaron12).jpg Titan Hos (MOC by Taaron12).jpg Vilius XX (Vilius X+Valorn X) (MOC by Goumanbone11).jpg Tenkai Bahamut (MOC by Dragonus Prime).jpg Burning Braven Σ 1 (MOC by Ank).jpg Burning Braven Σ 2 (MOC by Ank).jpg Burning Braven Σ (MOC by コウ： ジラキ（ヴァル)).jpg Burning Braven Σ (MOC by 烏賊海豚).jpg BlasTank (MOC by Ut).jpg Braven X (Air Combat Mode) (MOC by スパスパナ).jpg Braven X (MOC by ひまじん17).jpg Braven X (MOC by ろぼ).jpg Braven X (MOC by 庚 造一@GE2RB).jpg Braven X (Right Hand Rifle Style) (MOC by ろぼ).jpg Braven X (Vehicle) (MOC by ろぼ).jpg Braven XX (Braven X+Tributon X) (MOC by Takayama Fumihiko).jpg Bravenwolf Dropship (MOC by CyrDraconis).jpg Lydendor Copter (MOC by CyrDraconis).jpg Lydendor X (MOC by ろぼ).jpg Lydendor X (with point claws & a tail) (MOC by ろぼ).jpg Lydendor X (Gyro visor-style) (MOC by ろぼ).jpg Sword Turret of Doom (MOC by Tenkai Knights Group).jpg Valorn X (MOC by ろぼ).jpg Vilius X & Braven (MOC by はく製風道化師札幌在住例大祭し之37a).jpg Vilius Gunship (MOC by CyrDraconis).jpg Vilius Insect Armor (MOC by スピットファイアMk.108).jpg Vehicle (MOC by Lego Box).jpg Braviriusu 1 (MOC by Lego Box).jpg Braviriusu 2 (MOC by Lego Box).jpg Guardian Speeder Ship (MOC by Premadecustominifigs).jpg War Stallion (MOC by Boxorak).JPG Sky Griffin (MOC by Boxorak).JPG Burning Braven Σ (MOC by もみじ).jpg Bravenwolf, Boreas, & Valorn Jet (MOC by Noizemaze).jpg Titan Bravenwolf & Titan Vilius (MOC's by Noizemaze).jpg Small Firebird (MOC by 祀葉 風子(MatsubaKazeko)).jpg Titan Lydendor (Fat Bug Mode) (MOC by Noizemaze).jpg Braven X & War Stallion Fusion (MOC by ヒーロック).jpg Sakadai Knight (MOC by ちゃんみー).jpg Titan Tributon & Titan Valorn (MOC's by Vangelus).jpg Vehicles (MOC's by Vangelus).jpg Tenkai Built Vespa (Last Exile) (MOC by CalumTraveler).jpg Braven & Vilius X (MOC's by Schingo).jpg Braven X (MOC by もみじ).jpg Mini Fort (MOC by 祀葉 風子(MatsubaKazeko)).jpg Titan Combo (MOC by Noizemaze).jpg Tributon (Prime Prime Mode) (MOC by 祀葉 風子(MatsubaKazeko)).jpg Bravilius (MOC by Schide).jpg Vilius XX (Vilius X+Torox X) (MOC by シャルモンほり).jpg Baltax X (MOC by Ut).jpg Braven X (Centaur Style) (MOC by ヒーロック).jpg Braven X (MOC by Off).jpg Tributon X & Sky Griffin Fusion (MOC by Ut).jpg Ship (MOC by Javier F.).jpg Lydendor X (MOC by Ut).jpg Braven X (MOC by ヒーロック).jpg Braven X (MOC by ぎたまるくん).jpg Bravenwolf & Lydendor Titan Fusion (MOC by Might Gaine).jpg Burning Braven Σ & Light Tenkai Dragon Fusion (MOC by Ut).jpg Tributon X & Sky Griffin Fusion 2 (MOC by Ut).jpg Minotaur (Torox X+Kurokishi X) (∑ Mode Imitation) (MOC by Ut).jpg Minotaur (Torox X+Kurokishi X) (MOC by Ut).jpg Neo Vilius Σ & Dark Tenkai Dragon Fusion (MOC by Ut).jpg Tributon XX (Tributon X+Lydendor X) (MOC by Ut).jpg Braven X (MOC by ヒーロック) (2).jpg Three Neck Beast (MOC by Ut).jpg Chrome Space Ship (MOC by Tenkai Knights Group).jpg Corrupted Centipede (MOC by Tenkai Knights Group).jpg Custom Dropship (MOC by Tenkai Knights Group).jpg Penguin (MOC by Tenkai Knights Group).jpg Swamp Boat (MOC by Tenkai Knights Group).jpg Tenkai Air Assault! (MOC's by Tenkai Knights Group).jpg Tiger (MOC by Tenkai Knights Group).jpg Hannukah (MOC by Tenkai Knights Group).jpg Internal Links External Links *https://twitter.com/fs0919g/status/453535661169983488 *https://twitter.com/diedieasagi/status/453882988879572992 *https://twitter.com/kawanoMinamo/status/453891786402844674 *https://twitter.com/kawanoMinamo/status/453909588442501123 *https://twitter.com/Hdc4000xlACVD/status/454910505136562176 *https://twitter.com/tunousa/status/455532831184130048 *https://twitter.com/karasu000151/status/456049984857575424 *https://twitter.com/RitsuTensou/status/456845885083635712 *https://twitter.com/stufquin39/status/457204885734187008 *https://twitter.com/diedieasagi/status/457495997195636737 *https://twitter.com/H_imagine_17/status/457818623478734848 *https://twitter.com/diedieasagi/status/458212337019674624 *https://twitter.com/diedieasagi/status/458239585286238208 *https://twitter.com/ututut/status/459265540167442433 *https://twitter.com/bornsuno/status/459843125129650176 *https://twitter.com/jena0718/status/461121578067963904 *https://twitter.com/stupido_bambino/status/464367112744476672 *https://twitter.com/cureryuta/status/478004071849156609 *https://twitter.com/swordon0X/status/487527682410692610 *https://twitter.com/horin_rala/status/497025546396499969 *https://twitter.com/birth0806/status/505281615241568256 *https://twitter.com/FooMa5648/status/499357499946844160 *https://twitter.com/mirapedo3/status/500963550802616320 *https://twitter.com/spaspana_mktwo/status/503161699470303232 *https://twitter.com/ututut/status/515778626352975872 *https://twitter.com/bornsuno/status/524572273169027073 *https://twitter.com/bornsuno/status/535049069064769536 *https://twitter.com/koujiraki/status/535593921850507265 *https://twitter.com/Akiomi_/status/562602951504437249 *https://twitter.com/kaelu_only/status/571591632446861312 *https://twitter.com/tera753/status/574240582853242881 *https://twitter.com/am013d/status/584002343995191296 *https://twitter.com/alt_on/status/603935013692809216 *https://twitter.com/syoutp/status/604939469146316800 *https://twitter.com/d0_fate_hyk/status/606502223867027456 *https://twitter.com/3chsk_2/status/612869734074224640 *https://twitter.com/3chsk_2/status/615852179488817155 *https://twitter.com/80sCarburetor/status/616262542390751232 *https://twitter.com/80sCarburetor/status/616287403532140546 *https://twitter.com/3chsk_2/status/619086892261216256 *https://twitter.com/bornsuno/status/624925639791898624 *https://twitter.com/umekazi/status/625651066961444865 *https://twitter.com/bornsuno/status/627821547844022272